guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ladytemp
meow ;o~ LadyT 02:14, 2 June 2007 (CDT) rawr ._x Amagawd 02:16, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Who are you! D: 『 [[User:Ladytemp|'''LadyT♥]]』''' 02:30, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :Duuur, who you think ._x Amagawd 02:32, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Iono sir. D: 『 [[User:Ladytemp|'''LadyT♥]]』''' 02:33, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :Sir? D: *smack* ._x Amagawd 02:39, 2 June 2007 (CDT) I remember you from Grottos! -X H K :Ruricu says Hai! Looks like your page has a lot of adding to be done. :P Ruricu 02:27, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Sig Can you please remove the animated gif from your sig? It currently contravenes GW:SIGN. Thanks! --Xasxas256 00:53, 6 June 2007 (CDT) *Done. :3 『[[User:Ladytemp|♥LadyT♥']]』' 00:57, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::Cheers ;) --Xasxas256 01:11, 6 June 2007 (CDT) How Do you make your pro look like it is? :Pro wah? o_o; My sig? :x 『[[User:Ladytemp|♥LadyT♥']]』' 19:32, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ;O! SO MANY ELES THAT YOU HAVE >.>, why do you have more than one of every proffesion lol :P? (t- ) 17:16, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::Well since all of them have accended armor, I'm assuming your dead rich, gimme some ectos/money ;) (t- ) 17:32, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :::Haha.. no wayyyy! I'm broke. T_T 『[[User:Ladytemp|♥LadyT♥']]』' 17:35, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Pffft, gimme shinies, lady! :3 Amagawd 14:14, 11 June 2007 (CDT) lol wow Every class ready for every situation! Railin 08:56, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :What do you use each of your 4 eles for..? xd Railin 05:19, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::You HAVE to tell me how you afford all of them. And how you don't run out of storage space :O Railin 11:46, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Silly wabbit Shouldn't a pic of my ele be in the friend icon thingiemabob? ;p Amagawd 12:08, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :NO! YOUR MESMER IS BETTER. :3 『[[User:Ladytemp|♥LadyT♥']]』' 12:22, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::NUWAI! D: If you're keeping the Mesmer, change the name then. :3 Amagawd 12:27, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :::Nuwai!! 『[[User:Ladytemp|♥LadyT♥']]』' 12:33, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC)